where the wild things are
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Summary inside. but basic love


Summary: Jacob Black is the perfect student at forks high school. He is the captain of the football team; his only problem is science class. He has the perfect girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Edward Mason is a new teacher at the school. He lives with his sister Alice Mason. After a little tutor session, Jacob is immured with the teacher. Edward feels the same way but can't express his feelings because of the code of conduct.

Another day at school, another boring science class was all that seventeen year old Jacob Black could think as he drove to forks high school. His girlfriend, Rosalie Hale was sitting the seat next to him. She was about 5'4 with long blonde hair. Today she decided to wear her extremely short mini skirt and a low cut v neck blouse today. Saying that she revealed not enough would be the understatement of the day. As they parked into their usual spot next to Jasper, who was Rosalie's brother and his girlfriend Jessica, they noticed Emmett Cullen; he was the weirdo of the school. He was escorting some teacher around the school. He apparently was new. Jacob watched the teacher intently. There was something about him that drew Jacob in. as the teacher disappeared, the bell rang and everyone headed off to class. The first three classes and lunch went by rather quickly and then the period of doom was upon Jacob. Science class. He was failing this class and if he didn't pass he couldn't play football when the season starts and he knew that Mr. Molina would not pass him if he didn't put in the effort. When he got into the classroom, he sat down by Emmett who was his lab partner. Everyone was talking until the new teacher walked in. it was that same teacher from earlier that Jacob saw in the parking lot.

"Hello class." He spoke. His voice was like velvet, it just melted and washed over everyone as he spoke. "I am your new science teacher."

"What happened to Mr. Molina?" Mike Newton asked.

"He received a better job offer in Florida. My name is" he turned to the board and wrote down his name. "Edward Mason."

"Where are you from?" Angela Weber asked.

"I'm from Chicago."

"Isn't it always like, sunny there?" Angela asked.

"Yes, but I loved it there."

"And now you're stuck here." Mike said.

"Yes, I guess I am."

The whole class period was the class getting to Know Mr. Mason and vice-versa. When the bell sounded, everyone rushed out of the class, everyone except Jacob.

"Mr. Black, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I was wondering, you see, before Mr. Molina left, he wouldn't just give me a grade, and that I really need if I want to stay on the football team. "

"And you want me to just give you a grade?"

"That would be really awesome if you did."

"Mr. Black, you know that I can't just do that."

"Please, MR. Mason, I can't do this class, I just don't understand it."

"Then why don't you stay after school tomorrow and I can tutor you in time for next weeks quiz."

"Ok Mr. Mason."

Jacob left out the classroom and headed towards his car where a very infuriated Rosalie was waiting.

"What the hell took you so long?"She asked

"I was talking to Mr. Mason."

"Mr. Mason? Who the hell is Mr. Mason?"

"He is the new science teacher and he's tutoring me tomorrow."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and got into the car.

He drove her home and dropped her off. When he got home, his dad was there with the chief of police Charlie swan and his daughter Isabella. Bella as she preferred to be called was sitting in the living room watching the baseball game with her dad. She saw Jacob and jumped up.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"What's up Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing, I uh, met this really amazing guy that I want your approval on. His name is James."

"Give me more deets bells."

"Well, he is 19 years old, moved here three months ago from Santa Barbra and he has a sister named Victoria."

"Any Ex-girlfriends?"

"Yes, one, a girl named Alice, but that was a long time ago."

"Ok, maybe we could double date then. Maybe Friday?"

"Ok then, I'll let him know."

She hopped out the door, probably to make a phone call. Jacob headed upstairs and closed his door. As he sat on the bed, he received a txt message. It was Rosalie.

_Bella called me and told me about the double date, I can't make it. Srry. _

He texted her back and said that it was ok, that he'll take one of his friends.

The next day at school, Jacob had tutoring with Mr. Mason.

"Ok, Jacob, what stage would this cell be in now?"

"Um, let's see, it was in Metaphase." He looked into the microscope. "Is it Anaphase?"

"Yes Jacob, you are completely right."

He smiled at the teacher and the teacher smiled back. Jacob stared at him, he never noticed the intense green that his eyes bore, or the way that when he smiled, he smiled a crooked smile that could make hearts melt.

"Um, Mr. Mason?''

"Yes Jacob?"

He was lost at words now.

"Nothing Sir."

He got into his car and sat there for a moment.

"Oh no." he said." I'm in love with my teacher."

Edward was gathering up his things when a sudden image popped into his head. It was of Jacob. That brilliant smile of his and those intense brown eyes. He snapped quickly out of those thoughts. He was a teacher and Jacob was a student. Nothing could ever happen between them without a big media exploration happening. He headed out the classroom and into the parking lot where he saw that Jacob was still there. He walked over to Jacob and tapped on the window.

"Is everything ok Jacob?"

"Um, yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"I was taught never to tell a lie so, I was thinking about you, Mr. Mason."

"Why Jacob?"

"Because I think, I'm in love with you sir."

**This is my first chapter of the new story called "where the wild things are." I don't own Twilight or the characters in the story. I really hope that you guys enjoy this story. Just to clear up anything that's in the story.**

**Edward and Alice are brother and sister**

**Emmett is the loner and loser of the school (not that I have anything against him I love him.)**

**Rosalie is sometimes nice and I realize that Jacob and Rose are an item**

**If any more questions please let me know. And if you like this story, please leave a review, Oh, BTW, Edward is 23 years old. **


End file.
